


Sideburns

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Facial Shaving, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hans' ridiculous but strangely alluring sideburns, I don't know when this is set, M/M, Shaving, They have jockstraps and the x-men characters, Underwear, briefs, infer from that what you will, jockstrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: I find Hans' sideburn so off-putting and yet I also want to lick them.





	

“Have you considered losing the sideburns?”   
Hans turned; he hadn’t heard Kristoff wake up. He’d planned to shave in silence and the crawl back into bed without disturbing his lover; no such luck. He turned back to the mirror and resumed his ablutions, a wry smile on his face. “These sideburns are a work of art. They’re damned delicious.” He eyed his lover in the glass and raised his eyebrows, “and don’t you forget it.”  
Kristoff snorted. “You look like a wolverine.”   
“Thanks.”  
“Not like Wolverine. Like a wolverine.”  
“I heard you.”  
Kristoff smiled. “Do they make ginger wolverines?”  
Hans turned around on his heel and pointed at Kristoff with his razor. “I’m not ginger. I’m strawberry blonde.” This was a running point of contention between the two.   
Kristoff considered his lover, gloriously naked except for an enticingly tiny jockstrap. His cock twitched. Hans seemed to know this- he grinned and went back to facing the mirror, wiggling his hips and letting his unnaturally pert ass sway hypnotically from side to side. Kristoff bit down on his lower lip.   
“And, besides, I’m not about to take fashion advice from a guy whose style icon appears to be the crocodile hunter.”  
“Oh, that’s it!” Kristoff threw off the covers and bounded across the room, grabbing Hans by the shoulders and lifting him bodily off the floor, until the two were eye to eye. Hans gave a bark of excitement and struggled against Kristoff’s embrace. “Take it back.” Kristoff commanded, a broad smile on his face.   
“What are you going to do to me?”  
There was a pause, as the two held each other’s gaze. And then Kristoff brought Hans’ face to his and gave him a long, passionate kiss. He felt his lover reach down and grab his dick through his tight black briefs, and a powerful lust blossomed deep in his bowels. On a sudden instinct, Kristoff leant forward and ran his tongue along Hans’ left sideburn.   
Hans giggled and squirmed, “What are you doing?”  
Kristoff whispered in his ear, “You’re right, these are delicious. I’m gonna nibble them off.”  
Hans never got to finish shaving.


End file.
